The Angel Project
by Michika0Amaya
Summary: what if there was more than just plants before the crash? who or what is this project people keep hearing rumors about? Anemone is only searching for something or someone familair. then she hears about Vash the stampede.
1. Chapter 1

The angel project

Prolog

disclaimer: I do not own trigun but I do own my characters personality!

The pain, that was all I could remember. The unbearable pain. The feeling there wasn't enough oxygen in the world to sustain me. I remember how fast my heart was beating. The pain of the glass cutting into my new tender skin. I remember screaming so loud it hurt my whole body after. Then nothing, just the wind and dust dancing around me. My torn clothes barely covering my body. The ground shook underneath me as the other ships crashed. A sticky red liquid pooled around me. It hurt, the burning on my back. The muscles have never worked so hard and were unused to it. Also the burning _beyond_ my back. The pain appeared more there. The steady pounding under the different skins gave only more pain and I wished it would stop._ Yes just stop everything. There is no reason for me to live. I'm free now free to die. Die._ The word echoed in my head like my erratic pulse pounding away into oblivion. And finally the deep black relief found me and I sank into unconsciousness.


	2. Chapter 2

i don't own trigun or its characters but i do own my characters.

* * *

The sticky sweat stuck to my body and I groaned as the sweat stung my wounds. The pain suddenly increased and I thrashed against it. Something cool fell on my forehead and it helped slightly. The same cool feeling fell on my back it stung and I screamed. I curled into a ball and the tearing of skin felt sickening. Now sticky liquid, thicker than sweat ran in thin tendrils down my back. A soothing voice sang near my ear. I could not understand the words but against my will my muscles relaxed. The pain was pushed to a dark corner in my mind and the fever slowly seeped away. I blinked a few times and saw people surround me. I squeezed my eyes shut against the image, and willed the darkness to take me away again.

"If you go unconscious the pain will return." The soft voice was the one that brought the relief. I opened my eyes and looked at the woman. Her face held many wrinkles and wise blue eyes shone under her gray hair. She wore rich scarlet and violet robes that dragged on the floor. Her hair was up in a tight bun on her head but shorter hair hung around her eyes. Her smile made the skin around her eyes crinkle. In her presence I felt secure and complete. "You are not a normal child, are you?" she said.

"We found her while we were excavating." The voice was gruff and I felt the fear enter me again. "She was completely encased in crystal, she's not human. We should ship her off to the next city." The other people around me grumbled in agreement.

"You will do no such thing!" the old woman stood shakily. When she reached her full height she slammed her cane on the stone floor. "She is just as human as the rest of us." The people looked ashamed except the man who'd spoken up.

"You old woman, you know nothing. You yourself aren't human!" the man threw his hands in the air. His finger extended and pointed accusingly at the old lady. The sudden action made me duck under the sheets.

"I'll take her in." the soft voice drew me out again. I looked at the lady as she smiled softly at me. "Sleep, I'll handle things." My eyes became heavy and my breathing slowed. I started to panic for a few seconds before the darkness overcame me.

"Wake quickly child." Warm old hands grabbed my shoulders. I shot out of bed, surprised. Clothes were thrown at my head. "We must leave." I watched the old woman scurry from one side of the room to the other. She stopped and looked at me. Hobbling to the bed she ordered me to undress. I stared at her blankly and then lifted my shirt slowly. She inspected my bandage around my back, shaking her head she left. When she came back she was holding a black box. Setting it down she opened it and pulled out a bottle. "Drink this." She held it out to me. I grabbed it and opened the cap. A horrid smell made me sneeze. I held the bottle away from me and looked at the old woman as if she was crazy. She glared at me and I gulped. "Drink it." She ordered. I grimaced and took a large gulp. I gagged as I felt the thick substance slide down my throat. She nodded exasperatedly, "That'll do." She motioned for me to lie on my stomach. As she lifted the bandages I winced. She peeled it slowly and the scab stuck onto it in some places. The skin ripped off with the last of the bandage. I clenched my teeth and fists. Something hot and wet was slapped onto my back. As the woman smothered it onto my back it turned hotter. My muscles relaxed and the pain stopped. I sat up and she bandaged me again, and then dressed me. I sat down on the bed again and watched the woman run around the house gathering things.

"Um," my voice was smooth and fluid and stopped the woman immediately stopped, "what is your name?" I asked softly.

The woman smiled, "you may call me granny." A smile broke out on my face and I nodded. "Now, we'll have to leave soon."

"Why?" I asked.

"That was the requirement. We must leave in order for me to keep you." The guilt made me frown as she said that.

"I'm sorry." I said in a whisper. Tears pricked my eyes and I whipped them away.

"Do not cry child. I was prepared to leave this town anyway." She smiled at me again. "Would you like to help prepare?" she asked. I nodded and slid off the bed. After packing a few needed items I stared out of the dirty window. The darkness was impenetrable and I shivered. "Quickly child, let us be rid of this place." She motioned me to follow as she left through the door. I jogged to the door and a gust of wind caught me by surprise. "I don't like this weather." Granny shook her head with disapproval, "I hope we can be clear of the storm soon." She took my hand in her old wrinkled ones and we began the long journey. The wind seemed to tear through our clothes and we both shivered with cold. Gusts of wind made us stumble and the thunder and lightning made me stop with awe and fear. "We must hurry child!" granny's voice was nearly ripped from my ears by the wind. I ripped the hem of my dress to make a ribbon. I pulled my long knotted hair back into a sloppy ponytail. I nodded at her to continue. Granny stumbled as thunder made the ground under us shake. The wind became worse and I found myself short of breath. Something screeched and groaned. My heart sped up as I realized the large object was heading right for us. I screamed and held onto Granny closely. Squeezing my eyes closed I braced myself for the impact that never came. When I opened them again the sight was amazing. Granny held out her hand and plants sprouted from the dry earth. When the large metal sign was secured by the plants granny collapsed in my arms. Startled we both fell to the ground.

"Granny?!" I yelled. She didn't respond and I began to panic. "Granny!" I screamed over and over. She didn't move. The wind grew and tried to steal granny from my arms. "No, Granny! Please!" with the last of my breath I screamed. A large ripping sound and enormous pain split across my back. The muscles shifted and changed. I turned and vomited from the pain. The muscles flexed and moved. I held granny close as we were lifted from the ground. The muscles pumped and we glided. I kept close to the ground and pushed to go faster. The wind clawed at my back and twisted the muscles in new ways. I screamed with pain and nearly dropped granny. I pushed harder and soon the wind grew weaker. Weary and in pain I dropped to the ground. I looked next to me and a large wing lied in painful ways. I tried to move it but yelped in pain. Tears streamed down my face leaving salty tracks. "Granny?" I asked. No one answered me and my heart sped up. "Someone help Granny!" I screamed at the sky. A shadow fell over my face and I felt a hard object swing into my side. I gasped as something fell on my broken wing. Spots grew in my eyes and I fainted.

"You'll have to wake up some time; you might as well do it now." The voice was deep and I remembered the big man at the old town. I tried to sit up to locate the man who spoke but a large hand pushed me down. "Hey whoa I didn't say you could get up yet." I followed the hand and saw the man was not the same one.

"Who are you?" I asked quietly.

The man chuckled, "I am the great Nicholas D. Wolfwood!" he said striking a pose, I giggled. The man smiled, "Well would you look at that." He said, "What a great smile." He winked at me. I looked around the room; it was small with one bed a table and a few chairs.

"What happened to Granny?" I asked, turning back to the man. He looked at me, confused.

"Granny? I don't know who you mean kid." I tried to sit up and fought against his hand.

"Let me go!" I yelled.

"Hey kid, don't you'll…" my wings snapped in the small space allowed. I screamed as the broken bones were pushed against. Wolfwood stared in amazement as they brushed against the walls. They twisted and moved as I tried to stand up out of the bed. He snapped out of his shock and pushed me back in. "Don't you move. Jeez kid, you probably broke them again." He moved to examine them. He poked at them and they shivered. I stared at them, they were beautiful white wings, the feathers were dirty and I felt like a bath too.

"You didn't see Granny when you found me?" I asked. He shook his head.

"Nope sorry kid." He looked at me and I nodded in understanding. "If you don't mind can you tell me who, or what you are?" Mr. Wolfwood asked.

"I'm sorry I…I can't remember anything." I smiled sadly.

"Sorry. Can't help but ask." He removed the bandages on my wings. "Say kid if you got no where to go I know a good orphanage." I shook my head.

"No it's okay." I ran ideas through my head.

"Well just think about it. In the meantime how about a bath and some food!" he patted his stomach and smiled. I nodded.

After my bath we trotted downstairs into the heart of the inn. There were many men and a few waitresses. The waitresses served the men a similar drink. I looked at the strange color. I wonder what it is, I thought. I followed Mr. Wolfwood to a table. A woman came to the table quickly. When she came back again she brought steaming food. I giggled with delight and quickly grabbed a roll.

"Hey girl slow down, you'll choke!" as he said that I swallowed. The bread stayed in my throat and wouldn't go down. I pounded my chest and Wolfwood jumped up to help. He passed me my glass of water. After finally winning the battle of bread I breathed heavily. Then Wolfwood burst out laughing and I joined in slowly. For the moment we forgot our troubles and just enjoyed the company.


	3. Chapter 3

"Anemone! You got orders waitin!"

"All right, all right." I shouted back. As I walked through the drunken men I swatted hands away from my body. Mayu, one of the waitresses and a coworker, slapped hands with me as I passed; I grabbed the note as we did. I sighed as I traded trays for a full one. Man cheered as I walked back into the crowd.

"Eh! Anemone, when're you gonna sing?" a drunk man asked as I set his beer in front of him.

"When you all aren't drunken bastards." I said swatting his hand away from my hip. The rest around the table laughed.

"Then you'll never sing!" the man said in despair.

"That's not my fault now is it?" I set the rest of the mugs down and rushed through the crowd. I stepped over the low rail to get into the kitchens. Sighing and taking a few deep breaths I unfolded the note.

_Hey girl! Come up to our room for a bit when your break comes. I'll get you a cookie! _

I heard my name being called, groaning I walked over to it. The red face of my boss was redder than normal.

"When the customers demand it what do we do?" he asked finger jabbing my shoulder. I sighed.

"Give it to them." I mumbled.

"Then what are you doing down here?!" he shouted. "Get up on that stage!" he turned then turned back, looking at me. "First change clothes. There's a new outfit in you're closet." I sighed, it was probably going to be really, really skimpy.

I stepped into the separate room locking the door behind me. I walked over to another door and opened it. Inside there was a deep midnight blue fabric. My heart fluttered slightly when I brought it out. Old man's wife still has it in her. She had always made my outfits. Too old to walk very much she sewed like lightning instead. She disapproves of the skimpy outfits so she tries to cover as much as she can. She had really outdone herself this time though. When I pulled it apart it looked like two really long scarves. The fabric, or fabrics, silks and a strange see-through one, draped over me amazingly. I wrapped it in a complicated way around me as the written instructions told me to. I applied a bit more make up and was ready to go on. I went out a back door to the stage. Spotlights were already on, marking my spot on stage. My heart was ready to burst. The drunken men cheered as I walked into the warm light. I thought for a minute of a song. When I squinted I could see out a window. I saw that it was snowing. Memories of a tall handsome man flooded my mind. It was the first snowfall then, when he left without a word. A song started singing and I realized it was me singing. I closed my eyes and really listened to the lyrics.

_It keeps coming back to me_

_I remember this pain_

_It spreads across my eyes_

_Everything is dull_

_Everyone's smiling, they're smiling_

_It pushes me far, far away_

_I can't understand_

_Everything is blue_

_Can you hear me out there?_

_Will you hold me now Hold me now My frozen heart_

_I'm gazing from the distance and_

_I feel everything pass through me_

_I can't be alone right now_

_Will you hold me now Hold me now My frozen heart_

_I'm lost in a deep winter sleep_

_I can't seem to find my way out alone_

_Can you wake me?_

_I know when I let it in_

_It hides love from this moment_

_So I guard it close_

_I watch the moves it makes_

_But it gets me, but it gets me_

_I wish I could understand how I_

_Could make it disappear, make it disappear_

_Anyone out there hear me now?_

_Will you hold me now Hold me now my frozen heart_

_Kiss my lips_

_And maybe you can take me to your world for now_

_I can't be alone right now_

_Will you hold me now Hold me now my frozen heart_

_Please make it all go away_

_Am I ever gonna feel myself again?_

_I hope I will_

The men cheered as they heard the end. Tears filled my eyes and I bit my lip to keep them away. They started shouting again, giving out song names and telling me to keep going. I smiled and started another song, really putting my heart into it.

_Monouge na kimi, hitomi ni utsuru hoshi_

_Matataki haruka tooi, iku kounen no namida_

_Come be as one_

_Come be as one_

_And fall in love_

_In love, in love, in love_

_Touch it touch it now_

_Touch the tears & the rainbow_

_Kako ni te ni haireta monosashi wa mou sutete_

_Touch it touch it now_

_Touch the tears & the rainbow_

_Ai no mama kanjite_

_Ame no sasayaki, mimi wo katamukete_

_Soko ni kakusareta, nanairo no himitsu_

_Come be as one_

_Come be as one_

_And fall in love_

_In love, in love, in love_

_Touch it touch it now_

_Touch the tears & the rainbow_

_Niji no naka ame ga taiyou ni kuchidzukeru_

_Touch it touch it now_

_Touch the tears & the rainbow_

_Just the way you are_

The boss was smiling a grimy smile. He nodded to me and I left the stage relieved.

"You're done for tonight." He grumbled. I nodded and nearly ran to the dressing room. I stole a glance from a mirror and stopped dead in my tracks. I walked back slowly and stared at myself. I really did look beautiful. My long silver hair seemed almost to sparkle like starlight. That was impossible though it was just my imagination. My hair couldn't sparkle; I hadn't put anything in it, right? Frowning I grabbed my clothes and took another door out and climbed the stairs on the side of the building. I knocked twice and waited for a few seconds before scratching at the door. It swung open and Mayu stood with her mouth open. She stopped mid speech and stared. I giggled a little and moved under her arm to get inside, it was freezing. She shut the door quickly.

"Well hello hot stranger." Mayu whistled and I blushed. "That old woman has out done herself." I nodded.

"It feels wonderful on me too." I twirled and the trails of fabric circled me as I stopped.

"I wanna try it on!" Mayu whimpered. I laughed.

"It's pretty complicated to put on but I think I can remember." I pulled on some of the cloth and it slid off. I put on my normal clothes and turned to help Mayu. After three tries we finally got it on right. Mayu squealed and ran to the mirror. She smiled and slowly started to frown I stood behind her looking at her too. "What's wrong." I asked. She sighed.

"It's not as pretty on me." She pulled the fabric and changed again.

"What do you mean?" I asked, confused.

"You've never noticed?" her tone sounded surprised.

"Noticed what?" I asked sitting on the floor crossed-legged.

"Whoa." She laughed. "I've watched you sing sometimes. Haven't you noticed that's the only time everything is completely quiet?" I opened my mouth to speak but Mayu stopped me. "I mean you glow when you're on stage! You seem to come alive when you're up there. You practically sparkle. It's the only time that happens, when you sing it's like magic." I stared at the floor, digesting her words.

"Really?" I asked quietly. Mayu laughed.

"Hey I may not be the most honest person in the world but I don't have a reason to lie about this." We laughed. "Truthfully I admire you so much." She said sincerely.

"Whoa, mushy moment." I giggled as Mayu smacked me. "You must be pretty tired."

"Yeah well so should you." Her face was concerned again. "Are you okay?"

"Yep, why?" I asked.

"Well it's the first snow." She said slowly. I winced and laughed humorlessly.

"I'm fine really." She didn't seem convinced but dropped it anyway.

"Well time for bed." She climbed onto a dirty mattress on the floor. I followed her example on my own mattress. I wrapped the thick blanket around me and snuggle into the sheets. "Goodnight." Mayu whispered.

"Goodnight." I replied. Though I knew I wouldn't sleep. Her words had really surprised me. I also knew I would have those painful memories replayed if I closed my eyes. So instead I sang softly the last song I had sung earlier. The lyrics seemed to get to me and tears dripped onto the sheets to leave a dark, wet spot.

* * *

A/N: second chapter uploaded today. ugh it's late and now i'm really tired. so goodnight. oh wait i don't own the songs. they belong to olivia lufkin. they're pretty cool if you ever want to listen to them the first one's winter sleep and the second is tears and rainbows. i'll use more of her songs later too. anyways review please. bye. hope you enjoyed.


	4. Chapter 4

I looked up as the door to the pub opened. It was just the beginning of the dinner rush and I was dreading the hours to come. A very large man walked in. what I first took as fat turned out to be muscles that rippled when he moved. Grimacing in my head I quickly shouted welcome and moved past him to empty the bucket of dirty plates in my arms. I squeaked in surprise when his large hand grabbed my elbow. The bucket slipped through my fingers and glass shattered on the floor as I was roughly held against his chest. My feet left the ground and something hard and cold was held to my head. Squeezing my eyes shut in fear I sucked in air to scream. "Everyone to the floor!" he shouted. His voice vibrated in his chest. "I want the singer. Where is she?" cold fear sent ice everywhere and stopped my scream in my throat.

"Now let's put the girl down." Another mans voice said gently, the scrape of a chair making me open my eyes again. The man that spoke was dressed all in red. He was tall with gentle blue eyes. "We don't need to do this with violence." Even as he said this his hand was curved at his side ready to grab anything.

"Who the hell are you?" the man asked. The gun at my head dug deeper and I felt the skin break. I winced as blood trickled down my face.

"Me? I'm just a simple guest here." The red man laughed. He held up his hands as if in surrender. Suddenly the door behind us opened.

"Hey Vash we got the donuts!" two women walked in and the red man's expression changed into a grimace.

"Vash the Stampede!" the gun moved away from my head and was pointed at the red man. Without really thinking I kicked his knee as hard as I could. Then I screamed as the back of my shirt was ripped. White wings shot out of my back and pushed me away from the man. I kicked his face while I jumped away. He fell to the floor with a loud thump and groaned. My legs wouldn't hold my weight, shaking in fear I fell to the floor. 'What the hell did I just do?' I screamed in my head. My wings felt heavy as they twitched and quivered on the floor. One of the women kicked the man again and he lied silently unconscious. I felt everyone's eyes on me.

"Oh my god Anemone, are you alright?" Mayu's voice seemed far away. My back itched as the blood running down it tried to dry. I looked up at her as Mayu ran to me.

"Ouch." I said. I laughed a little.

"My god, are you insane?!" Mayu screamed into my ear.

"Apparently." I used the chairs next to me to help me stand up. I tried to move my wings and nearly fell again at the pain. "Something's broken. Can you check?" Mayu nodded slowly and moved to my wings. Hearing her gasp I grimaced. "That bad?" I asked.

"You've really done it this time." She warned "Are you ready?" I braced myself as she grabbed my broken wing. I screamed as she put the bone back in place. "I need sticks and cloth!" she yelled at everyone in the room. Soon my wings were covered in braces and cloth. They felt uncomfortably stiff; I hated not being able to move them.

Silence had fallen in the room. Nearly everyone's eyes were on me again. "I'm going to turn in." I whispered. I nearly ran from the room. I paused only after closing the door to my room. I fell onto my pillows, face first. My wings fell, making an audible clank that I was unused to. I looked at the mirror only turning my head. I laughed at my reflection. "If I fly towards the sun they'll melt and I'd fall." The looked like a child's play thing, wrapped up as they were. I groaned and turned on my side. I hummed and fought the heavy weight of my eye lids.

I trotted downstairs, rubbing my bleary eyes. A cold breeze whipped at my aching shoulders and I shivered. I drew my healed wings in quickly after asking help from Mayu to take the bandages and braces off.

"Sorry about falling asleep on you." I said to her over my shoulder.

"I can't blame you after what happened." She removed the last bandage. "That guy is still here though." She whispered in my ear. I tensed.

"The big one?" I peered out into the crowd. Mayu shook her head.

"No, the one in red." Mayu walked in front of me. "He was asking questions." I laughed.

"They all ask questions." I said walking past her to my closet.

"but he had weird ones." She whispered.

"Define weird." I said simply, pulling out my deep blue outfit.

"Like cities falling from the sky, weird." She said leaning against the wall. I first thought she was being sarcastic, I sent her a look. "I'm serious."

"That really was one of the questions?" I asked laughing.

"Something like that." She said waving her hand. I rolled my eyes; something like it to Mayu was like calling a snail a turtle.

"He'll probably catch me later." I said shrugging.

"Do you want him to?" Mayu asked.

"Not really. But we can't stop him." I wrapped the silky scarves around me.

"There's a big crowd I'm sure we can avoid him." She said.

"We?" I questioned.

"I don't want to be asked freaky questions again." She raised her eyebrows at me. "Don't tell me you think he knows something." I shrugged.

"Couldn't hurt to ask." I said tucking the scarves in their proper places. Mayu shrugged.

"You're funeral." She said.

"You're too morbid." I grumbled. She laughed as we unlocked the door to the boisterous crowd.

* * *

A/N: yay another chapter scrapped from the bottom of my misspelling head. sorry it took so long. 


End file.
